Starcross'd
by Lady Timelord
Summary: 10Rose, inspired by R&J. starcross'd lovers


_I thought of this earlier, I was watching Romeo and Juliet and just went 'has-to-be-done', but I'm really not convinced I've done it justice at all. _

_Naturally, I don't own Doctor Who, or Romeo and Juliet - that belongs to Shakespeare, although the movie is Baz Luhrmann and Craig Pearce's. Nor do I own any of the other movies mentioned. Shame really._

_It's set after the falling through the void and the wall scene, but BEFORE the beach and Rose even going to the beach. If that makes sense._

_Not that she's done it at the time of me writing this A/N, but bubblez will have/has beta'd it. Wouldn't normally bother, but because I'm not convinced I've done Romeo and Juliet any justice at all, I'll ask her very nicely to check it :o) __**(bubblez: she didn't ask me at all – just sent me it. but that's ok, cause I like to Beta :D )**_

---------------------------------------

The Doctor was in Rose's room. Before, he would spend his 'spare time' tinkering with the console, but since Rose had gone, he'd been spending more and more time in her room, just to be nearer to her and who she was. In the more recent weeks, he'd begun to flip through her DVD collection, all those Romance movies she'd loved and made him sit through, but that made her so happy, yet so sad at the same time. A Walk to Remember, The Notebook, Titanic, Moulin Rouge. There were so many! His eyes cast across one in particular. Baz Luhrmann's Romeo and Juliet. He knew the play well, better than he cared to say, and he remembered how Rose loved it, how she could recite the prologue, the famous balcony scene and the final lines. He'd watch that. He put it in the DVD player in the TV room, and pulled Rose's blanket to his face, so he could smell it, smell her, as though she was cuddled up to him like she had done on so many other occasions.

The news reporter began the prologue, and the Doctor could almost hear Rose's voice at the same time, showing off her knowledge of the play.

He watched it in complete silence until the balcony, remembering Rose pretending to be Juliet, reciting well practiced words. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet;" A small nasal chuckle emitted from the Doctor. Bringing the blanket closer still, breathing in her scent. Yes, a rose by any other name did smell as sweet. His Rose smelt so very different to a real rose, so much better, her human female smell, her shampoo, her perfume. So beautiful.

-

A single tear rolled down his cheek as Juliet stormed into Friar Laurence's cell, and held her gun to her head, all too prepared to die, for her love for Romeo had over run her life, and she was being made to marry Paris. Yet she sacrificed the happiness of herself and her parents just to be with Romeo soon. His head lowered and his shoulders shuddered slightly. Rose had done that. Twice. She was so prepared to sacrifice herself just to stay with the Doctor, for her love for him ran deep through her veins. She even came back through the void to stay with him, knowing the fact that she would never see her parents or Mickey again. She sacrificed everything for him. But she was gone anyway – just like how he knew the play would end.

-

The Doctor gasped. Leonardo DiCaprio was kneeling on the sand, his hands raised to the heavens, tears streaming down his face, his voice cracking, screaming "I defy you stars!" He defied the stars, the stars that held his destiny. He would see Juliet once more, never mind what fate had in store for them. New floods of tears flowed from the Doctor's eyes, as he realised he felt the same. Despite being a Timelord, and knowing all the stars, all their secrets, all the mysteries, he defied them. How could he not see Rose again? He had to; he couldn't not for it would kill him if he didn't. He had to find a way to see her, even if it was just for two minutes. Two lone minutes before the end. Before he died, Juliet had a one last moment with Romeo. Rose deserved one last moment with him.

-

The television reporter read the final lines and the Doctor let out a huge shuddering sob. "For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo" It was true. The two star-cross'd destined people met, and were together for such a short time, madly in love with one another, only to be separated by death and destruction far too soon. Like him and Rose. From the moment he grabbed her hand, and he realised how it slotted into his perfectly, and the way she fitted into his life like she was a part that was always missing, he knew they were meant for another, as though the stars had written it themselves. Yet they were parted before their time. Rose's forever was over before it even began.

The Doctor thought. "For never was a story of more woe, than this of Rose, and her Romeo." He was her Romeo; why else would she have tried to stay? Why else would she have come back for him when he faced the emperor Dalek? Why else would she have come back to stay with him instead of her family?

He sat there for a few minutes, sobbing into her blanket, as the credits rolled. He repeated the same word in his head, over and over. "Rose." Soon, he began to whisper her name aloud.

--

On the parallel world, Rose awoke suddenly. He was in her dream, so vividly, as though he was really there, whispering her name. She could hear it now despite being awake. He was calling her. Calling her to him.


End file.
